The Clone Wars:Character Articles
This is a page that all editors should look towards when making articles relating to characters. It describes the basics and formatting users should try to follow when making character pages. Waxer and Fives are two great examples of character articles. It can take a while for new users to get used to the formats of the wiki, so please use this page as a reference. If you feel that anything is wrong/should be changed with these guidelines, please leave a message on an administrator's talk page Characterbox Characterboxes display the basic information of a character such as the characters name, affiliation homeworld, and occupation. A characterbox template should be added to every character article. You can do this by manually selecting it from the "add other templates" option on the editing bar under the heading "Templates", or you can simply add {}. All information should be filled out if possible. If you are not quite sure how to use a template, skip this step and another editor may add one in later. Introduction Always start your article with an introduction to the character you are editing about. An introduction may include: *Species *'Name' (in bold) *What organization the character belongs to *The character's distinguishing personalities and characteristics Appearance It is advised to add an appearance section to character articles. This section should describe the physical appearance of the character and the gear/weapons that the character uses. For clone trooper articles, this section should be renamed "Equipment". Episode content The largest part of a article is usually the role the character plays in the television series and other appearances. Describe what the character does or what battles the character participated in. Sections should be divided by episode name and not battle or event. In regard to content in general, it is encouraged that users take time in writing/adding to articles and carefully check for errors to ensure maximum quality. Content should be spell-checked, use proper grammar, go into a moderate level of detail without simply stating what characters said in an event, and all in-universe content is to be in the past tense. 'For example, it should not be written, "He is a clone trooper." or "He is now in Phase II armor." Also, to avoid confusion or distraction from the article, links to pages (of which the topics are mentioned in the text) are only to be added once, and the first time that topic is mentioned (excluding infoboxes). For instance, if Obi-Wan Kenobi is mentioned multiple times in the text, his name is to be linked to his page ''only the first time his name appears in the text. Appearances All character articles should end with a bulleted list of episodes/media the character appeared in '''in chronological order of the Star Wars timeline. This overall improves navigation for visitors. Categories A character will always fall into a certain category, usually more than one. Please read the category policy for more information on categories. Expansion Two templates, and , are used on articles to show that they need to be expanded. But they are different: *Expand template is used when there is info (equipment, history, appearances), but is too short or bad, and the Stub template is used when almost no info is established (only name, infobox, and appearances). *Expand templates can be used for section of articles, and stub articles cannot.